1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control method, a display control device, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increase in computer performance has made it possible to display computer graphics images using the three-dimensional coordinates (hereinafter, “3DCG”) with ease in recent years. In the field of 3DCG, it is also widely practiced to display a motion picture by setting regular or random motion for each of objects arranged in a three-dimensional coordinate space. Such a motion picture can realize display as if the objects are independently moving in the three-dimensional coordinate space.
Japanese Patent No. 4161325 discloses a technique of displaying an image made by an animator by hand-drawing while adding motion thereto and combining therewith a background image prepared in advance, in an image using 3DCG.
There is a need for a technique that makes it possible to display user's image, which is made by a general user by hand-drawing, the user's image is moved in a more lifelike manner in 3DCG images with ease. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4161325, what motion is to be added to an image is determined by an animator, and some experience is required to create lifelike motion. Accordingly, such a conventional technique is not sufficient to make it possible to display user's image, which is made by a general user by hand-drawing, such that the user's image is moved in a more lifelike manner.
Under the circumstances, there is a need to improve image processing technique to make it possible to display user's image, which is made by a general user by hand-drawing, such that the user's image is moved in a more lifelike manner.